<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genius Scientist Miriam Jones by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009839">Genius Scientist Miriam Jones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arrogance, Gen, Mad Science, Science Experiments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not enough. She needs more. </p>
<p>She’s bitten off more than she can chew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to post my own work. This story is from last year, but I like it! I may add more chapters, but who knows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You remember Miriam, don’t you? Of course you do. Everyone remembers Miriam Jones, the most genius scientist to be alive. She’s cured </span>
  <em>
    <span>cancer,</span>
  </em>
  <span> for goodness sake! Proud and loud with luck on her side, Miriam Jones is known for making the new advancement towards health and human evolution. A human representation of the ugly duckling, but her past doesn’t matter. All you need to know is that Miriam Jones is above the Gods. She is the embodiment of </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfection.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>From cancer to AIDS, HIV to influenza, STDs to STIs, Miriam has cured them all. Name a certain disease, infection, illness, and a child born in this generation will call you stupid for making up something that doesn’t exist. The press asks how she did it, what she did, and she always answers the same thing:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m Miriam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the media straight up </span>
  <em>
    <span>took </span>
  </em>
  <span>it! They saw it as a reasonable excuse and praised her for her efforts, carved her name in the annals of the hall of fame for humanity’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>heroes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Accolades from every corner, Miriam felt smug at the thought of never being able to enter a grocery store again without being crowded by hundreds of people just wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Miriam had no regrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when the applause and cheers started becoming background noise to Miriam’s ears. It all started to sound the same. Good job for this, good job for that, it became too dull to fully appreciate anymore. So, in order to gain her pride and joy back, Miriam attempted to create something new- not another cure for disabilities, like she told the press- but something that could allow her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span> nonliving things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miriam could explain better it in her head, but the idea is to fabricate a formula that’ll hold the power to give nonliving things a mind of their own. Imagine a cartoon where a table walks like a dog- that’s an example of what she’s going for here. However, she wants to be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span> where the table goes, what it does, how it thinks, how it moves, and other human behaviors. The ability itself could mark another achievement for her! In just a single life, she’s solved 80% of the world’s problems all by herself. She has no doubt that she can do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It all started with an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it grew to a dream.</span>
</p><p>Next, it proceeded with a table.</p><p>
  <span>Failed attempts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chemicals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mixtures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A formula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until one day, it started showing results. The table moved on it's own. Miriam, after several years of work, has finally concocted something that could only exist in fantasy. A serum that can give nonliving things a brain. Emotions. Human behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was also a </span>
  <em>
    <span>failure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that thing’s on the loose- it killed Miriam, and now it's out for blood. The serum spilled into the sewers, and the faint rumbling of snarls from beneath the Earth was everyone’s only warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The search for Miriam Jones continues. It has already been a week since she vanished.</p><p>Ludwig had never understood her very well. She was different from the others. Miriam was… eccentric. Always was. Whenever she would start rambling about this or that, more often than not trailing off about science theories and the existence of greater beings, Ludwig listened like his life depended on it. An inner part of his brain told him she would attack him if he didn’t. The perturbing look she had in her eyes every time she lost herself in her own world had the creeps crawling up his spine. And her smile- oh, her maddening smile- it always made his blood run cold and make him sick to his stomach.</p><p>Miriam was avant-garde like that. Always was. Ever since they were little, she was always coming up with crafty ways to be as freaky as possible. She liked showing Ludwig her latest projects, no matter how bizarre or abnormal they were. Ludwig never forgot the day she showed him her, <em> ‘candy dispenser.’ </em> It was made of cedar wood and painted a pretty pink and smelled like vanilla extract. The girl wore an amicable grin as he twisted the nob, hearing the contraption function and finally dispense a small piece of wrapped candy into his palm.</p><p>“It runs on blood,” Miriam told Ludwig.</p><p>Her smile never fell.</p><p>Ludwig… never felt right whenever he spoke to her.</p><p>“Whose?”</p><p>“Mine.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why not? The candy’s made of blood, too.”</p><p>The candy clattered to the old workshop floor as Ludwig reeled back. Miriam’s coconut colored hair hung low when she retrieved the fallen object. “Come on, try it,” she pressed, “it's not that bad!”</p><p>Her smile never fell, and despite everything, Ludwig had a hassle fabricating a reason to explain to his mom why his teeth were stained scarlet that night. She was right. </p><p>Blood wasn’t… terrible.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In high school Miriam got glasses. Big round ones with a thin frame that made her eyes look a size too large. She told him they were teashades, she saw them on TV and liked how pretty they looked. </p><p>Then she got bullied for them.</p><p>It was another girl with golden blonde hair and valley green eyes. Ludwig never stepped in to help Miriam, never had the guts to defend her. Miriam looked his way sometimes, whenever her hair was being ripped from her scalp, whenever a set of verbal abuse was hurled in her face, whenever she was turned into the laughing stock of the classroom. Miriam looked his way, and he would always stare back.</p><p>When he stared, she would smile.</p><p>He tended to look away after that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“I love you,” Miriam told Ludwig during their walk home. Tomorrow’s graduation day. Ludwig plans to move out of state for college. Miriam never told him what she wanted to do, what she wanted to be, where she was going to go. Miriam was arcane like that. They don’t talk as much as they used to.</p><p>“I don’t love you,” Ludwig answered curtly. He never turned to face her. “You’re weird.”</p><p>It took a recollective moment for Miriam to say something. “I think about you a lot.”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“You’re the bestest friend I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“We were never friends.”</p><p>“I love you, Ludwig.”</p><p>“I hate you, Miriam.”</p><p>Miriam had stopped in the street a little ways away. Ludwig never looked back. He kept walking. He had to get ready for the big day tomorrow.</p><p>The next day, Miriam never spoke to Ludwig once. He never felt more free. More relieved. More joy. More… sick.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Miriam Jones became a legend.</p><p>A world-renowned scientist that cured a copious amount of diseases. Ludwig saw her on TV, sometimes, and always found himself staring transfixed at the screen whenever she spoke. He listened like his life depended on it. He felt like she was going to attack him if he didn’t. Miriam was always staring right back with that smile of hers.</p><p>“Because I’m Miriam,” the TV told Ludwig.</p><p>Her smile never fell.</p><p>He tended to look away after that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Miriam Jones is missing.</p><p>Ludwig wonders, abjectly, how things could have been different. Miriam has mysteriously disappeared off the face of the Earth. People related to Miriam claim her home was dark and empty, shattered glass on the floor but oddly sculpted contraptions found abandoned in the basement. There was an old cedar wood candy dispenser painted pink down there. It smelled like mold.</p><p>Where have you gone, Miriam?</p><p>“Do you think she’s okay?” asks Vida, Ludwig’s wife. She’s a lovely lady with raven hair and baby blue eyes.</p><p>Ludwig merely shrugs. They’ve been searching for a couple hours now, scouring the forest.</p><p>“I hope she is. That woman is incredible. I would have done anything to talk to her at least once, you know?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>The crows commence their caws.</p><p>“Hey, look,” Vida points ahead of the trail. There’s something in the way. “Someone left their table out here.”</p><p>What have you done, Miriam?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>